


sunset

by gyufire



Series: johnjae challenge [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 30DayJohnJaeChallenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chicago (City), Fluff and Angst, Homesickness, M/M, watching the sunset for dramatic purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufire/pseuds/gyufire
Summary: part 1 of the johnjae writting challengesunset
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: johnjae challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061471
Kudos: 15





	sunset

the cold air filled jaehyun’s lungs with a scratching pain that almost numbed the emptiness he felt, but it still wasn’t enough. the near two hours he had spent on the phone with his parents only fueled his homesickness, contrary to his intention of talking to them to ease his mind.

he had climbed up to the rooftop of his college accommodation to watch the sunset over the city while he spoke to his family, but now that they had to go to their jobs half a day ahead and a world apart, jaehyun sat there alone, shivering cold and missing everything he left behind. 

the trap door opened behind him and a voice spoke up “you know, it’s way cooler to watch the sun rise from the lake in the mornings, on the other side” johnny gesticulated wildly before taking in jaehyun’s reddened cheeks and watery eyes.

the older rushed to his side and started fussing about him, pulling him to his side and complaining loudly about his carelessness “why the hell are you up here all cold and not on the lounge drinking mark’s secret stash of hot chocolate?”

“i was- uhm- i was talking to my parents” jaehyun’s voice was hoarse, from the cold, or from fighting back tears “i kinda miss them… a lot” the younger laughed embarrassed.

johnny giggled and patted his head “oh baby, it’s alright, i get how you-”

“you literally live with your mother, you’re just here to eat our food” jaehyun interrupts him, rolling his eyes

“yes, but i went to a summer camp once” johnny huffs cutely

“oh, do tell me your secrets for homesickness in fucking summer camp” at this point the two of them are huddled together in a mess of jackets, scarves and limbs in the rooftop.

“it’s not from there, my mom always always tells me that when you miss someone you should do something that reminds you of them” johnny points out, and by now all of them know that johnny’s mother is his god and her word is holy to him, so jaehyun takes it seriously.

“hm how so?”

“sometimes when i miss you, i go and make myself a cup of coffee, it feels just like you’re there” the older combs his hands through the younger’s hair and he fights back the butterflies in his stomach, smiling back.

the two of them, bathed in the blue hues of the last lights of the day, sit there as jaehyun tries to think of what reminds him of home as johnny hums some song against the top of his head.

“oh, i know, let’s watch the sappiest kdrama we can find, i’ll ask my mom to recommend us one, she always drags me to watch them when i’m home” jaehyun giggles, probably thinking of the shows he’s watched with his mother “ and then we can go to the gym later tonight”

“the gym? what?” johnny frowns, confused as jaehyun gets up and offers a hand to pull him up.

“dad and i, we used to go the gym together” the younger explains, dimpled smile on full display

“i thought your dad was like, a scholar or something” the older trails behind him as they climb down the stairs”

“he is”

“...”

“an absolutely shredded scholar”

and by the way johnny’s pink cheeks glow as he laughs back at him, jaehyun can already feel better than he did earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> i uploaded all of these on twt too @back2gyu


End file.
